


Now That's Not Distasteful

by grimAuxiliatrixter



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Anger, Cute, F/F, Hurt, Makeup, Sex, Sympathy, fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 23:17:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimAuxiliatrixter/pseuds/grimAuxiliatrixter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marceline comes to visit her darling friend Bonnibel. Things heat up, during and after a fight ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now That's Not Distasteful

She stood, working away until the very last bone in her body collapsed – then and only then would she be done working. She had her back to me, didn’t even know I was there. If I was an assassin I would be laughing at how easy the job would be. Her white lab coat whisked back and forth, catching the air as she swung her arms wildly grabbing beaker after flask of every chemical known to Candy Kingdom. It was obnoxious but mesmerizing to watch someone work so hard. Something I’m not known to do often.

“Bonnibel.” I said with a jingle, breaking the thick air of blood, sweat and tears. She quickly jumped when I spoke, only to set her items down and sigh. She turned to me and I finally saw the results of how much she was working etched all over her body. Smears of god knows what on her pristine white coat, hair up but a mess, bags under her eyes from probably a fortnight of no sleep. She stared at me through her safety goggles. I could see her dark eyes still. She was unimpressed to say the least. “What do you want?” She said, her voice ragged and exhausted. I know it wasn’t just from my presence. I had to pity her a bit. “Is that any way to treat a Queen?” I know this wasn’t the place or time to tease her, but how could I resist. “Get out before I decide to use some very distasteful words towards you and you being here, Marceline.” She said flatly. She wasn’t messing around tonight. “You haven’t come to see me, alone, in my lab, in my Kingdom since gosh knows when, so what makes tonight any different?” She continued, the irritability and rage gathering in her tone. “Maybe I miss the good old times? Is that a crime?” I smirked, I love battling Bonnibel verbally. It made me feel alive. “Come on Bonnibel, stop working. Hang out with me. You know you’ll thank me.” Being cocky was fun. “Stop calling me that!” She raised her voice, then instantly calmed down when she realized someone could come in. “Please, just don’t call me that.” It was her name. “Why should I?” I shouldn’t keep poking, I knew it wasn’t right... yet – “Just like two years ago, c’mon. We could have some real fun, no strings attached, and certainly no work.” Keep poking until she breaks was my train of thought. “Two years ago was a mistake. Clearly, now I can’t get rid of you.” Boom, there it was. Some choice words that bit back. “Was it now? Do you think it was a walk in the park for me?” Get stung? Sting back. “Actually yes Marceline, I do. You know why?” She turned her back while continuing to mix concoctions. “Tell me Bonnibel, why.” Instant regret set on my heart when I poked the situation further. She spoke calmly, but harshly, “Because, you are the most selfish and controlling person I’ve ever met. I felt like I was constantly in a battle with you and never got my way. It was like you were harassing me all the time. That in combination with trying to hide our little secrets and being Princess with loads of responsibilities. Pff, I don’t think the God’s themselves could deal with that.” Something snapped. For once I didn’t feel like retaliating, I let the words simmer in my mind. Controlling, selfish? I tried so hard for her, to be the perfect girlfriend, to make her happy and not worry about her duties as Princess. I owed that much to her because I loved her and she loved me. So I thought. I wanted to be fair and give something back. Making her laugh, smile... kissing her. It hurt to know, all that was wasted. “Selfish, eh? That’s why I tried to give you everything,” she stopped stirring, she heard something in my voice. Not that I could control it. “that’s why I tried to make you relax and not stress over responsibilities, that’s why-“ my voice wavered, my throat felt like it was closing. “why I gave you my favorite shirt.” Barley a rumble in my throat, those words were hushed. A tear rolled down my face, then another one, and another one. Oh lord, I was sobbing. Not my intentions of tonight. I inhaled sharply. She knew something wasn’t right. She lowered her head and took off her goggles. She turned to me and seemed shocked. “You’re crying.” I definitely noted the sympathy in her voice. She’s never seen me cry before. It wasn’t a first time thing, but it sure as hell wasn’t common for me. “Of course I am! You try being called selfish after giving the love of your life everything only to know she didn’t care and hated you!” No holding back now. She sighs deeply, looking towards the ground thinking of something to say. She steps towards me, I step back. “It’s not that I didn’t care, it was that you didn’t. You had no regards of how I felt, how I hurt. I wasn’t oblivious to everything you did. I darn well appreciated it too! I had the time of my life Marceline. However, I couldn’t deal with the harassment, the teasing and how you just ignored me. You didn’t care.” She had a point, I didn’t always listen, our communication department was failed because of me. I snuffled. “I feel awful.” Tears rolled down my face again. She walked towards me. Actually, it’s more like she glides not walks. Too graceful for her own good, even under the most stressful of times. In sudden shame I put my head down. No way is she going to use this against me. She could totally rip me to pieces, she knows I’m vulnerable. She places her hand on my cheek and lifts my head. Her face is so close I could almost- “This is all I wanted to see,” staring deeply into my eyes. I was a bit uncomfortable for once. I wanted to look away, but at the same time I couldn’t stop studying her face. “this shows care.” Her thumb glided across my cheek to remove my stained shamed. Subconsciously I nuzzled against her palm. It felt so good to have contact and care again. After I did that, she just gently kept rubbing my cheek. Almost like petting a scared animal. It was soothing to say the least. A warm smile crossed her face, which I couldn’t help but join her. “Why are you here?” She asked not out of rudeness but generally curiosity. She lowered her hand and let me speak. “I wanted to honestly see those rad PJ’s on you. Heck, I didn’t even know you kept the shirt until last week. That, and hang out a bit as I said.” I spoke as calmly as her, I had to change, something inside of me wanted this to work out. My heart twisted, praying for this night to turn out for the better. “If you be good, you can stay.” She smiled, my already twisting heart just exploded. “Just for you Bon-...Bubblegum!” Catching my words, throwing a sly smile and wink. “You know the deal though, if you stay the night you know you have to leave early in the morning so no one catches you.” I huffed. I hated the rule that no one can know. Who cares? Lesbians are awesome. “Of course.” I was just thankful I could stay with her, joke and laugh like the old times.

We did exactly that. Joke, laughed, we were even in the middle of a tickle fight until she said through her laughs, “UNCLE! UNCLE! It’s time for bed!” I rolled off of her and she went to her dresser and I noticed the familiar pattern on the shirt. She turned her head over her shoulder, flashed me a toothy evil grin and walked to the bathroom. While waiting for her I realized I didn’t have PJ’s. I usually slept naked at home but I had a feeling Bonnie would think that is too far. Thinking quickly I settled on asking her for a pair when she- my sudden thought was interrupted when the bathroom door clicked. I hopped up on my stomach with my head in hands kicking my feet excitedly. I immediately stopped kicking my feet and my hands and jaw dropped at the full view of her. She wore her hair down, no crown perched on her head, with my, or rather her shirt going no lower than the lower part of her stomach. What I failed to notice earlier was she didn’t grab any PJ pants so all of her pale pink thin flawless legs and dark pink with white lace trimmed underwear stood out as soon as I lowered my view inspecting her. “I, uhm- er... uh.. Bon- I mean Bubb, I m-uhh...” All words lost. That same toothy grin she flashed me before resurfaced. She flicked off the light, I scrambled to move over. My previous question was lost as she crawled into bed and I watched her flawless legs rest so delicately on the bed. She laid on her side facing me. “So, where is your PJ’s Miss Abadeer?” No response. Too deep in thought. “Marceline?” She sounded concerned. “OH! Uh, I... didn’t exactly bring any.” She stared at me, carefully moving her eyes all over me, my stomach knotted. “Hmn. Sit up.” I did as told. Her fingers brushed the bottom of my shirt. I shivered a bit as she put her hands under my shirt, resting them upon my stomach. “Wh-wha.. what are you doing?” My voice shook. I was so excited, so happy, so relieved but so nervous. “Not letting you be in control.” She said hungrily, eyes fixed around my neck. I just gulped, and relaxed my muscles a bit, knowing there was no threat. Just as I suspected she leaned in and took a bite at my neck. She knew my weaknesses. I sighed quietly. Hooking my arms around her, I let my hands rest on her back. She continued lifting my shirt, until it was over my head. I flushed a dark red of my exposed chest and bra. She flipped me on my back and straddled me carefully. I was shaking by this point as I reached up and tucked a loose hair behind her ear as she peered down over me. She must have noticed. “Nervous?” A coy little grin spreads across her face. “You’re beautiful in the moon light and it’s been a long time Bon-” stopping myself once more at the foolish name mistake. She leans down and I feel the material of the shirt rub against my stomach, it tickled but not in an unbearable way. Her hot breath on the back of my neck as her mouth is hovering beside my ear. “Call me Bonnibel, I like it coming from you and your sexy voice.” Okay! That was it. I’m not going to sit by and let her be this damn sexy and not strike back. No more nerves, let’s do this. I take the chance with her so close to me and graze my fangs over her neck and nibble on her ear, careful not to drain her pretty pink face. Her head hits the pillow next to my me as I hear her breathing pick-up and a tad thicker than before. I stopped for a brief moment to gather myself and cockily ask how she was doing, she jumped on the opportunity of me pausing and grabbed my wrists, pinning them above my head. I had to mentally laugh a bit, there was no way in all of Ooo that she could hold me in the position for long. I was clearly stronger than her in every way, I could throw her across the room with one hand if I wanted too. However, her little growl and saying “whose winning now?” with a huge smile, was far too adorable for me to fight back. She was eating this up to no end. I couldn’t ruin that for her, that would be selfish. I lifted my head, “you’re winning, babe.” She leaned in and we kissed, then I felt her tongue brush my bottom lip, damn she’s hungry tonight, what happened? She broke after awhile, I was reluctant to stop. This was a sensory overload. Letting go of my arms, she slowly glided them down my chest, stomach, and rested her hands right over the button and zipper of my jeans. Oh gosh, oh gosh, okay, no worries, keep calm Marceline. She popped open the button with ease, looking up at me she went to say something, I just nodded. She continued. Slowly drawing down my zipper. This was painful, and if I have my way later, she’ll regret being this slow. Finally she hooked her hands around the top of them and gave a yank. “Skinny jeans..” She huffed under her breath, as I lifted my ass to help her get them off easier. “Now now, Bonnie, you said you loved how they made my ass look.” She rolled her eyes, smiling because I was right but didn’t shove it in her face like normally. She yanked them off, laughing as she tumbled back a bit, nearly falling off the bed, I bolted up and grabbed her wrist. I tossed the pants away and finally hooked my hands under her shirt. I didn’t have to ask her anything she already started to move her arms up as I glided the shirt over her head. All went smoothly, but then when everything settled I noticed she wasn’t wearing a bra. I stared at her pale pink breasts, mouth slightly a gape. Okay, it’s been too long if I’m getting this shocked. Once again, I knew I had to keep calm. I’m not going to act all rookie right now, not when I have a chance to- I instinctively parted my mouth and put it directly on her nipple, she reacted perfectly by arching her back at me and digging her nails into my back. I licked, sucked, and rolled my tongue around her pretty pink nipple, and then gave the same treatment to the other one. Always careful of my fangs. After all was said and done, it was now Bonnie who was shaking. I gave a quick grin as to say “you may be in control, but I can strike back” in which she quickly unhooked my bra and pushed me back down. She gave the smallest little bites and pulls at my nipple, that had me gasping like a fish out of water. How embarrassing... She snaked her hand from my other breast down my stomach, over my hip, stopping to squeeze my ass and continued to my thigh. She moved her hand up and stopped, and then moved it and stopped. It was as if she was playing an imaginary game of “Chicken or Go!” with herself. Finally she rubbed me gently, my breath hitched. Okay, I was enjoying this way more than my cool ego would let me say. She relentlessly rubbed me before slipping my maroon silk underwear off. She looked at me through lidded eyes, and I back. She really was beautiful. “Are you ready?” She asked, almost as longingly as me looking at her. I nodded, because I really was speechless for once. She plunged her fingers in. She didn’t mess around, she slowly sunk down while continuing her pattern of in and out. I was death gripping the sheets, trying my hardest not to belt out all my emotions in a series of various pitched screams. Of course, it didn’t help when she put her mouth on my clit. Her rolling tongue over my bud, in combination of her hand pumping quickly, yet deeply in and out of me, sent me over the edge within seconds. I noiselessly screamed, back arching, mind clouded but only focusing on the intense euphoria I felt. I sunk into the bed, exhausted, and caught my breath a bit. Bonnie had made her way beside me, and laid down facing me. I wrapped my arm around her and rested my hand on her hip, and she swung an arm across my stomach. She stared up at me with sparkling eyes, and my heart skipped a beat. “I don’t hate you Marceline. I’m sorry I said those things.” She nuzzled her cheek against my chest. I took my free hand and pet her head, soothingly. “I know you don’t babe, you were right though. I honestly want to change for you too. Only you though, all those other squares can take a hike.” I felt her giggle under me. “I love you Bonnibel.” The words pilled out. I tensed up, nervous of her reaction. “I love you too Marceline Abadeer. I always did in some way or another.” Relief, sweet relief to know I had my uptight, overworked, beautiful girlfriend back. “Ya know,” I began “this means I’m going to have to be giving you stress relief again.” A chuckled built in my throat. “Oh, don’t worry about me.” She patted my stomach to reinsure me. “No no, it’s my treat.” I flipped over her, hands and knees on either side of her, trapping her. “And since you just gave me my “stress relief”, I think I owe it to give you some back.” I said with a wink. She coyly smiled, and said “Sure, but I expect this every night, no exceptions.”  
“I think I could live with that.” I smiled at her, and gave her a passionate kiss.  
After all, the night was still young.

**Author's Note:**

> First work. I could of went and did a whole sex scene for Bubblegum, but ehhhhhhhhhhh. I got lazy, and really wanted to finish this. So, I apologize if it's bad. I'm also sorry I don't know what paragraphs are. Enjoy! :)


End file.
